The Girl on the Banks of the Great White Tundra
by Boothbabe428
Summary: Brennan is sent to Montreal for THREE MONTHS and who should show up to help her out but Special Agent Seeley Booth. Partial AU. Brennan worked with Sully for a few years after her first case with Booth then he leaves and Brennan is left behind.
1. Chapter 1: Montreal?

Chapter 1: Montreal!?

The Jeffersonian. The office of Camille Saroyan. Tensions are high as Dr. Temperance Brennan sits across from her.

"But I don't want to go to Montreal." Brennan said frustrated.

"But the board of directors wants you to." Cam said trying to stay calm. This argument had been going on for a while and she was really beginning to lose her patience.

"So?" she shrugged not caring.

"So I am your boss, YOU are my subordinate. So you're going." Cam said losing her cool.

"But-" she started but was cut off immediately.

"No! You're going. Your flight leaves first thing tomorrow morning and I suggest you go home and pack." Cam said showing her there was no other option.

"Fine" she harrumphed grabbing the ticket from her hand and walking out annoyed.

"Bring a jacket its cold up there!" She called after her.

An hour later. Brennan sat with Angela at the dinner.

"What do you mean you're being sent to Montreal for 3 month?" she said stunned.

"Cam said that Dr. Rousseau is still on sabbatical and they need someone to fill in till he gets back." She said with an annoyed sigh.

"That sucks." Angela shrugged. "You have to spend your birthday in the colds with people you don't know."

"Well we can do something when I get back."

Angela sighed. "Yeah but now I have to replan your surprise party."

"It's not a surprise if I know about it, Ange." She pointed out.

"Not the point. You're leaving me all alone with no one to talk to."

Brennan smiled. "What about your husband?"

"God! One drunken weekend in AC and I'm never gonna live it down am I? Yes Jack and I got. Married. No that doesn't make him my... Husband."

"Actually it does." Brennan pointed out.

"Whatever. So have you talked to Sully since he left?"

Brennan shook her head. "Nope."

"Are you planning on it?"

"Nope." Another head shake.

"Why not?"

"He's been gone 3 months Ange. If he wanted to talk to me he would've called by now."

"What if he hasn't docked since he left?"

"Well then he's dead." Brennan said matter-of-factly.

"Did you ever think maybe he's hurt because he asked you to come along and get married and have 2.5 beautiful children, and you turned him down?"

"He didn't say any of that!" Brennan said defensively.

"If he had, would it have changed your mind?"

"No." Brennan said almost certain.

Angela nodded. "Well you don't have to worry I'm going to call you. Every night." She promised.

Brennan laughed. "I'll hold you to that." she stood. "But it's getting late and I still have a _lot_ of packing to do. Bye Ange." She said hugging her tightly.

"It'll be fun." Angela reassured her.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetin' Pete

Chapter 2: meetin' Pete

Brennan arrived at Montreal's Pierre Elliott-Trudeau International Airport just after 9 am. Rented a car and headed to her hotel before making her way to the coroner's office.

She walked through the doors just before Noon.

"Bonjour comment puis-je vous aider?" 'Hello how can I help you?' the woman at the desk asked without looking up at her.

"Bonjour je suis..." 'Hello I'm-' She started only to be interrupted.

"Temperance Brennan as I live and breathe! How the hell are ya!?"

Brennan smiled knowing exactly who she would see when she turned around. "Pete."

"Tempe." He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Pete... I can't... breathe."

"Sorry." He smiled stepping back and letting her go.

"So you still run this place huh?" She said impressed and rubbing her sore arms.

"Yup, 20 years next month."

"Congratulations." She said smiling.

"Thank you. I think we should go out to celebrate don't you?"

She smiled with a light laugh. "Nice try Pete."

"Hey you'd be disappointed if I didn't."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have something for me to work on?"

"Not yet. You can go back to your room if you'd like I'll give ya a ring when I hear something."

Brennan nodded. "Yes sir."

"Nice seeing you again Tempe."

"See you later Pete." She nodded and left.


	3. Chapter 3: Deal!

Chapter 3: Deal!

The weeks passed slowly as Brennan identified 3 drown victims 2 muggings and a suicide by shotgun. Until finally something interesting crossed her slab. Murder.

"She was murdered? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Pete, have I ever been wrong?"

"Not that I know of." He sighed. "I'll make the call." He walked out.

Brennan settled in for what was bound to be a really long day and waited for Pete's return.

Around 2 she heard the door reopen and stopped diagramming the wounds. "About time Pete, I was beginning to wonder if you..." she turned around to see Seeley Booth standing in front of her. "You're not Pete..." she took off her magnifying glasses. "bonjour je suis..."

"Let me save you the trouble... I don't speak French. And YOU are Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Brennan smiled and really looked at him for the first time. "...You look familiar ...Do I know you?"

He nodded. "I work with the FBI I was in New York and heard about this case so I volunteered to help out on this one. ... I was curious if you'd remember me."

She looked at him for a long moment and Brennan's smile faded. "Special agent Seeley Booth."

He nodded. "So you DO remember me."

She sighed. "What do you want Agent Booth?"

"Nothing more than to help a fellow American."

"Wait here... for just one second." She said peeling off her gloves and walking out then into the neighboring autopsy room occupied only by Pete and 3 meaty bodies pulled from a car crash that morning.

"Is this some kind of joke Pete, because I'm not laughing."

"Is what a joke?" he asked genuinely confused.

"'Special Agent Booth' since when do you work with the FBI?"

"Don't worry Temperance, I checked him out. He's the best. And since your vic was found on the border I thought it would be a good idea."

"I can't work with him."

"Please Tempe... don't make me pull rank on you. Just do me a solid and solve this one case with the guy. Then he'll be gone and I'll owe you one."

She sighed. "Fine. But I'm doing this for you. Not him." She turned and walked out and back into her bay. "Okay here's the deal. I work this one case with you and you take me into the field with you."

"It's dangerous in the field." He said shaking his head.

"Then give me a gun."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then no deal. I'm all in or I'm out." She said seriously crossing her arms.

He sighed "fine. But no gun."

"Fine." She nodded shaking his hand.


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl

Chapter 4 The Girl

She could feel his eyes on her as she worked meticulously removing flesh from the young girls' bones.

She slammed down her utensils and turned to him. "Must you watch me?"

He nodded. "Sure thing partner. See I need to be close by when you find out cause of death so we can go catch that pesky bad guy." He said smiling.

She rolled her eyes and continued her work… for about 5 more minutes.

"Oh." She couldn't help the slip and immediately regretted it.

"What?" He asked curiously leaning over her shoulder.

"Fetal bones." She said turning it over in her fingers.

"She was pregnant?"

Brennan nodded "Almost... 4 months."

"Maybe that's why she was killed. Angry boyfriend wasn't ready to take on responsibility so he killed her."

"She was 15."

"...step father?" a suggestion.

She shook her head "I really hate conjecture. I prefer facts."

"Okay. Sorry. What do we know?"

"15 year old girl. Approximately 4 months pregnant. Blunt force trauma to the head, found on the river bank in New York. Neither the trauma or the water killed her. She was reported missing by her parents about a week ago, but decomp puts time of death at nearly 3 months."

"Why'd they wait so long?"

"Her mother and step father were on a 6 month honeymoon across Europe."

"Aah. Trust-fund baby."

"...I don't know what that means." She shook her head.

"It means she was rich, Bones. Really, Really rich. Or at least her parents were."

"So you assume that just because she had a lot of money someone wanted her dead." Brennan shot annoyed.

"Yeah. I think sex and money are the 2 largest motives for murder in the States and that we need to talk to the girls' parents!" he shot back.

"We're not in the states Booth. Things are different up here. _People_ are different!"

"Doesn't matter. _I'm_ still going to talk to her parent's... with or without you." He said heading to the door.

She rolled her eyes, pulled off her gloves and her smock then followed, throwing them in the waste bin as they went.


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations

Chapter 5: Conversations

An hour later.

They sit in the car stuck in the idle of rush hour traffic.

Booth looked at Brennan to see her staring at him.

"Don't say it." He sighed looking forward his hands tight on the steering wheel.

"I told you there'd be traffic this way."

"And you said it anyway." He smacked the wheel annoyed. "Alright look. I know you don't like me and that's fine. Whatever. But can you at least tell me why?"

"Because you're an arrogant inconsiderate smug son of a bitch."

"Wow..."

"You wanted to know." She shrugged.

"No I know but your anger seem a little... not insincere... misdirected, maybe?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"So I was right?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"My ex-boyfriend." She nodded, uncertain whether she wanted to share or not.

"Wanna talk about it?" He offered.

"No."

"Ok."

They were silent for a long time and Booth began nodding his head to the music and tapping on the wheel, seeming indifferent to the silence.

"Okay but I'm not giving any names or details." She said turning her body towards him.

Booth smiled "I'm listening."

"So this guy, he asked me to go on this… adventure with him. And I said no that he should go without me. ...and he did."

"Okay."

"And he never called."

"Hmmm...Was this adventure dangerous?"

"...No. Not really."

"Does he have access to a phone?"

"I'm sure he has in the past 6 months."

"Then he's stupid and an ass hole and you don't need him."

Brennan sighed. "He's not like that. We worked together. I mean I knew everything about him. …Sully wasn't like that."

He stared at her not even noticing the moving cars or the angry honks. "Tim Sullivan?" he starts moving again and keeps throwing her glances. "...you were Sully's girl?"

"Oh God! Please don't call me that!? I hate that... you knew Sully?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone at the bureau knew Sully. And then he just left. Not a word. Just gone."

"Don't feel bad he's on a boat in the Caribbean giving tours and serving sausage and pepper sandwiches to the passengers."

"...that bastard." They said at the same time and exchanged a smile before turning onto the road and pulling up in front of a huge, expensive, house.


	6. Chapter 6: The Parents

Chapter 6: The Parents

"...They don't know yet." Booth sighed. "We're about to ruin their life and they have no clue that everything is about to be flipped upside down."

"But at least they'll know the truth." Brennan said unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Booth watched her for a moment thinking through her response and shrugged, he resigning to figure it out later, and got out of the car.

Brennan was ahead of him already climbing the steps to the large porch that wrapped around the mansion-like house. Booth caught up to her and they looked at each other preparing to break the news to the family. They shared a knowing look and Booth nodded, knocking loudly.

A moment later a tall, blonde woman in a maids' uniform answered the door. "Bonjour."

Booth flashed his badge. "We'd like to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Taft."

"Oui" She nodded and led them into the kitchen. "s'asseoir" 'sit'

Booth looked around taking in the elements of the room, checking to see if anything seemed out of place. Stainless-steel Stove. Expensive Refrigerator. Top of the line Dishwasher. Marble counters carved meticulously and positioned perfectly. Everything seemed to be in order.

"You're FBI?" he heard from behind them.

"Yes Ma'am." he nodded watching as a tan couple, wearing matching Polos, entered and took their seats across from them.

The woman looked to be mid-forties and delicate, she came from money that much was obvious.

He on the other hand was younger but more weathered. What was a beautiful rich woman be doing with someone from the other side of town. Booth made a note of that fact.

"No offense." The man to her left started. "But what the Hell is the FBI doing in Montreal?" he had an American accent. Booth noted that too.

"Well, Mr. Taft, I—"

"Richard." He corrected.

"I was asked to assist on this investigation by both the Jeffersonian Institute and the SQ so-"

"Investigation? Wha-what's being investigated? Did you learn something about my daughter? Did you find my Abby?"

Brennan looked down. "Unfortunately your daughter was found dead on a riverbank late last night."

"Oh my God! Oh my god! Abby she- she's ...Dead!? How? Why?" Her mother sobbed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taft were you aware that your daughter was pregnant?" Booth asked leaning forward.

"Oh my God!" her mother sobbed harder.

"We didn't even know she had a boyfriend." Her stepfather answered. "She didn't talk to us much."

"Is that why you didn't know she was missing?" Brennan asked coldly.

"Bones." Booth scolded quietly.

"Don't call me Bones!" She scolded back.

Mr. Taft nodded. "She had school and clubs afterwards and with the time difference... even if we called she never picked up. And now that she's gone I...regret not trying harder." He said looking at his hand as it rubbed his crying wife's back.

Booth stood and Brennan followed. "I'm _soo_ sorry for your loss Mrs. Taft. Thank you for your time, we'll be in touch soon, but if you need to speak to me for any reason. Here's my card." He said soft and evenly and they took their leave.

"Do you think they knew?" Brennan asked curious about his opinion.

"Well she _definitely_ didn't." Booth scoffed opening her door.

Brennan eyed him but didn't comment on his action as she got in. "And the stepfather?"

"...I think there is definitely something he's not telling us." Booth said simply as he started up the car. "And I'm gonna find out what."


	7. Chapter 7: A Lead?

Chapter 7: A Lead?

The next day. Booth walked into the autopsy room as Brennan's eyes were glued to her computer screen.

"Porn or just checking your e-mail?" He joked walking towards her.

She rolled her eyes "Eww!"

"It was a—never mind. What did you find out?" he sighed looking over her shoulder.

"Not much" she shook her head and rolling away from the computer, and him. "You?"

"Get ready to be impressed." He smiled holding up a file.

"So you found something?" she asked looking up at him.

"Oh yeah." He opened the folder and showed her a mug shot. "Richard Taft was actually born Randall Simpson in Akron, Ohio where he has a sheet as long as my arm. Nearly all of it minor stuff; bar fights, shoplifting, indecent exposure, stuff like that. But, when he was 23 he did 6 months for… statutory rape. He claims it was consensual but the mother of the 14 year old neighbor girl says differently." He smiled confidently.

"What did the girl have to say about it?" Brennan asked taking the file and looking at the charges.

"She was a minor. Her mother refused to let her testify." He explained his smile fading slightly.

Brennan shook her head. "It's circumstantial at best. It doesn't prove anything." She closed the file and handed it to him, leaning back in her chair.

"It proves the guy's a perv who likes young girls." He said growing frustrated.

"_Liked_. E-D. As in 'in the _past_'. Is there any record of perverse behavior in the past... 20 years?"

"No, But-"

"Then find something that prove he's connected and we'll revisit him as a suspect."

"I know he did this, Temperance." He said stepping closer so they were only inches apart.

"Then prove it Seeley." She said standing to level the field.

They stood there for a long moment staring each other down until Brennan's phone began to ring and Booth flinched.

Brennan answered with a triumphant smile. "Comment ca va?" 'How's it going?'

"It's me Sweetie." Angela answered with a nod.

"Oui je sais." 'Yes I know.'

"You busy?" Angela asked laughing.

"Juste quelques jackass-dessus mon épaule" 'just some jackass over my shoulder.' She said as she heard him walk out. "But he's gone now. What's up Ange?"

"Unfortunately, nothing. I was hoping there would be something going on at your end."

"A 15 year old pregnant teenager was found on the New York riverbank and her parents didn't know she was dead until after she'd been missing for 3 months." Brennan said sitting again.

"Oh my God." Angela's face contorted in disgust.

"Yeah... So how's Jack?" she asked changing the subject as she leaned back in her chair once again.

"Annoying. Like always." Angela rolled her eyes.

Brennan laughed. "So you really haven't slept with him since you got married?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Not even close." She said with a laugh. "How's the Great White North?"

"Cold. And I think you should give him a chance. He's a great guy."

"I know he is but... He is definitely not my type."

"Maybe that's what you need Ange." Brennan said honestly. "Sorry to tell you this, but the guys you've dated in the past weren't exactly winners."

"OK, _Mom,_ nice talking to you. I'll see you next week."

"Bye Ange." she laughed and hung up.


	8. Chapter 8: Late Night Visits

Chapter 8: Late Night Visits

2 days later. Just after 2 am. Brennan hears a sharp rapping on her door and reluctantly pulls herself out of bed to answer the door. She opens it and finds Booth standing in front of her wearing sweats and a white beater.

"What the _Hell_ are you doing here right now?" Brennan asked annoyed.

"I found something."

"It's after midnight, can't we do this later? Like when the sun isn't 6 hours from rising." She groaned.

"No." he said smiling and walking into her room. "Heey. Nice. You know this room is really nice. What is it? 1500 square feet?"

"1550." She corrected.

"Wow." He nodded looking around again.

"It's functional. What do you want to show me, Seeley?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Right to the point huh? Okay?" He pulled out the laptop and typed in the password.

"You cracked it?" She asked impressed.

"Hours ago. The girl wasn't hard to figure out. But what I need to show you is... this." He said turning the screen to her.

"...A journal?"

Booth nodded. "Check out the 14th of June."

Brennan read aloud. "'He came into my room again last night. The third time this month. Sometimes I think about telling mom but she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't believe me if she did. At least he leaves on his honeymoon right after the wedding tomorrow. Mom says she was 'saving herself' for her wedding night. Maybe after their married he'll leave me alone.'" Brennan looked up at Booth surprised. "…You were right about the stepfather."

He smiled. "I love hearing that. ...Check out the post from August 29th."

Brennan scrolled through a few pages and stopped on the 29th. "'I passed out during soccer practice today. I guess it is off the table now that I'm pregnant. Mom will be so pissed when she finds out I'm off the team.' That's so sad. She's pregnant with her stepfather's child and she's worried about her Mom finding out that she's off the team. It's disgusting."

He nodded. "Now check out this one from 3 months ago." He said scrolling.

"'I saw the man in the van again today. I think I'm being followed and it's really beginning to scare me. I told Richard about him today and he said I was being paranoid. But I know what I saw and I know I'm not crazy. I think someone is out to harm me and my baby. If I see him tomorrow I'm going to tell the police.' That was her last entry." Brennan said looking back up at him.

"Posted 3 days after she wrote that she was going to tell her new daddy about the baby and the guy in the van appeared the next day."

"You don't think it's a coincidence." It wasn't a question, Brennan knew what he was thinking.

"No I don't." He shook his head.

"Then we have to go through the rest of this journal and see if we can learn some more about this guy."

"Already on it." He said producing a printed copy of the journal. It was at least 400 pages long going back about 3 years.

"It's gonna be a long night." Brennan sighed.

"...Room service?" He asked picking up the phone.

"Don't you dare!" She said with a glare and he placed the phone back on the receiver and they got to work.

So that's chapter 8. Please let me know what you think of my story so far.


	9. Chapter 9: Accidents

Chapter 9: Accidents

Booth awoke to the smell of lavender and hair tickling his nose. He smiled at the sight of Brennan's head on his chest and gently wrapped one arm around her then drifted back off to sleep.

A couple hours later Brennan woke up confused by how she ended up laying on his chest. She looked up at his peaceful face and sighed, unable to stop thinking about how adorable he looked.

Mentally scolding herself, she got up and got into the shower, her mind reeling, as all of her previous feelings for him overwhelmed her.

'_Come on Temperance. Don't do this to yourself. He's a jerk._' The rational part of her brain said.

She began washing her hair. '_Is he? He has been nothing but nice to you since he got here._' The irrational part argued.

She rinsed her hair. '_Don't be silly Temperance. He's not even close to your type._'

'…_Do I have a type?_'

'_Of course you do everyone does._'

'_Just don't let him get to you. Just finish this case and you never have to see him again._'

"Exactly. Never again." She said reassured and turning off the water.

She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself before turning out of the bathroom only to run into Booth, literally, and her towel slipped from her body.

"Whoa!" She humphed running into him.

"Oh my God."

"Oh my God!" she screamed grabbing her towel.

"Bones I am so, _soo_ sorry."

"What the _hell_ were you doing outside my bathroom!?" She exclaimed bunching the towel around her tightly.

"I had to...and then you... I didn't see anything I swear." He said his eyes meandering to her chest.

"GET OUT!" she scolded, one hand massaging her temples.

"Sorry, sorry, I am so sorry." He said covering his eyes.

"Just go." She sighed fixing her towel again.

"Okay. …Ow." he said banging his head on the door as he walked out with his eyes closed.

Brennan sighed again and her phone started to ring. "Hello."

"Morning sweetie...I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No. I... just got out of the shower."

"So how's the case going?"

"Horribly. How are things back home?"

"Boring... We miss you. 3 months is _too_ long."

"You're telling me." She groaned.

"You're still working with the pain in the ass." Angela guessed.

Brennan nodded. "Yup. And now I have to go meet him to finish this case so I can never ever see him again."

"Good luck sweetie. Fry the bastard that did this."

"Thanks Ange." They disconnected and Brennan got ready to head to the morgue.


	10. Chapter 10:Richard, Randall or Hamilton?

Chapter 10: Richard, Randall or Hamilton?

After being stuck in an hour of mid morning traffic Brennan finally arrived.

"Well slap my ass and call me Betty. Is that Temperance Brennan walking in late!?" Pete called as she attempted to sneak past his office.

"Morning Pete." She slapped on a fake smile and entered.

"Late night?" He asked with a wide smile.

She nodded. "We got a big break in the case last night."

"Pulled an all-nighter?" He nodded.

"Pretty much." She nodded.

He smiled. "Then you should probably get to work, huh?"

Another nod. "See you later Pete."

Brennan rolled her eyes as she walked out and headed down the hall to "her" office.

She walked in and flicked the lights on to find Booth sitting in her chair. "How'd you get in here?"

"…Pete let me in." he said truthfully.

"What the Hell, Pete." She made a mental note to yell at him later.

He looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind last minute. "...I have men serving a warrant to search the house and Taft in an interrogation room. Would you like to join me?"

Brennan hesitated momentarily but then nodded. "Yes."

He nodded back, standing. "Let's go."

The 20 minute drive up was long and filled with an awkward silence until Booth finally put the car in park and broke it.

"This awkwardness needs to stop." He said annoyed.

"What awkwardness?" She asked playing clueless.

"Oh no, don't go there. Not now. So I saw you naked. It happened. It's over. Now we need to be mature and move on. You have no feelings for me and I have none for you. So it means _nothing_."

"Right, nothing...no feelings." She nodded lying through her teeth. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah." He nodded pulling the keys from the ignition and walking in.

Brennan followed Booth through the doors, up 3 flights of stairs and into the last room of a seemingly endless hallway.

"Richard Alexander Taft. You remember my partner, Dr. Brennan. Well, we've got a few questions for you Dick."

"I prefer Richard. Thanks." He said confidently.

"Right. Sorry, Dick." He said as he opened the file. "So Abigail was your step daughter, correct?"

"...Technically. Yes."

"Technically?" Booth raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Well, I've been with her mother since she was 5. I raised her."

Booth nodded and swallowed his disgust. "Almost like she was your own."

"Exactly." He agreed.

"Were you thinking she was yours when you went into her room at night and raped her?" Booth asked sitting across from him.

"What!?" he asked his face falling.

"Well don't sound so surprised, Dick. It's not like it was your first time with a little girl, was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shook his head vigorously.

Booth slammed his hands on the table. "Admit it! After all those years mommy dearest got boring-"

"No"

"and so you decided to move on-"

"No, No, No, No, No."

"to that beautifully luscious THIRTEEN year old daughter of hers!"

"No!" he shouted slamming his hands on the table. "I didn't rape her. …She wanted it. Walking around in those skanky tops...she would've been knocked up by 17 anyways."

"Oh so you did her a favor by making sure it was your baby instead of some stupid teenage boy's."

"No! I didn't want her to have the baby at all."

"So you encouraged her to have it taken care of and when she refused, you killed her."

"No!"

"Who's the guy in the van, Dick?"

"What van?"

"The one that was following Abigail right before she died. She said no, so, what...? You paid someone to do it for you?"

"No. She wasn't supposed to get hurt no one was supposed to get hurt!" He blurted angrily shooting to his feet.

"Who wasn't supposed to hurt her Dick? You? Or was it... Randall Simpson that did it?"

He looked at Booth his eyes wide.

"That's right, I know about that too. So how about you sit your ass down and tell me the truth for once Randall!"

"OK. OK. Hamilton. He-"

"Is that his first or last name, Randall?"

"Last."

"Then what's his first."

"...Alexander." he said slowly knowing how it would sound.

"Don't fuck with me Randall!" Booth said seriously looking him dead in the eye with a look that bore into his brain.

"I'm not. I swear that's the name he gave me."

"How'd you meet Mr. 'Hamilton'?"

"...Prison. Back in the states... We were cellmates."

"What was he in for?"

"Shit…I don't know man something about a DUI or drugs or something. But everyone always said if you needed something, he was the guy to get it done."

"What did you want him to do, Randall?"

"Watch her. THAT'S ALL! I _swear_!"

"So what happened, Randall? What went wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Randall-"

"I don't. I swear. I don't know. I was talking to him and he said she saw him and he hung up. I haven't talked to him since. I didn't know she was dead until you told me last week." He said honestly.

Booth nodded and they walked out.

"What do you think?" Brennan asked.

"...It seems like the he's telling the truth. He knows he's caught."

Brennan nodded. "...I just don't understand how he didn't know she was dead."

Booth shrugged. "Because he didn't care."

"...Didn't you say she lived off of her parents credit cards?"

"Yeah. So?" Booth asked not seeing the significance.

"_So_ wouldn't he have noticed when charges stopped?"

"Unless they didn't." Booth's face lit up and he kissed her on the lips. "You're brilliant."

"Um, thanks..." she said her mind reeling with what just happened. When she looked up he was walking away "Where are you going?" She called hurrying to catch up.


	11. Chapter 11: Finding Hamilton

Chapter 11: Finding Hamilton

3 hours later. Booth got the call he was waiting for and immediately began looking into the Taft's financials.

"Gotcha."

"Got who? What did you find?" Brennan asked standing and looking over his shoulder.

"These financials. Hamilton definitely took her card after he killed her."

"Is he still using it?"

"Most recent expense was... local he's staying in a hotel not too far from here."

"Then what are you waiting for lets go get him."

Booth grabbed his keys and his gun and pulled the door open. "After you." He smiled as she pulled her jacket on.

10 minutes later. Booth pulled up outside the hotel.

"Shouldn't we call for back up?"

Booth shook his head. "We don't even know if he's here. If we find something we'll call."

"Ok."

"Alright. Now, when we go in stay behind me and stay close." Booth whispered to Brennan as he pulled out his gun.

Brennan nodded and Booth knocked loudly on the door.

No answer. He knocked again louder.

Still no answer. Booth positioned himself and kicked in the door to find what they assumed to be Hamilton hanging by a rope from the ceiling fan, already starting to stink up the place.

"Son of a bitch!" Booth grumbled pulling out his phone and dialing as Brennan stepped closer.

"He's still in the early stages of decomp probably been dead... 4 days. ...5 tops."

"...yeah this is Agent Booth...we've got a body." A moment of silence. "...yeah we'll stay." A longer moment. "...Dr Brennan is examining him." A beat. "Yes sir." And he disconnected. He turned to Brennan and knelt down next to her "What happened here, Bones?"

She ignored the nickname once again. "The asshole hung himself." She said pushing onto her feet and walking out.

As Booth was about to follow his phone rang, he looked at the ID and rejected the call.

Brennan's phone rang as he sat next to her on the porch.

"Dr. Brennan." She answered.

"Tempe… It's Pete."

"Yeah?"

"Taft is dead."

"What?"

"He was killed in the mess hall this evening. Guess people are as fond of molesters up here as they are in the States."

"Guess so." She sighed.

"You good Tempe?"

"...Hamilton's dead too."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." She hung up and turned to Booth. "Taft's dead."

"I know." He nodded and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

And they sat in silence until the police showed up.


	12. Chapter 12: It's A Surprise

Chapter 12: It's A Surprise

They watched as Hamilton's body was loaded into a silent ambulance and the doors were closed behind the medics.

One of the locals walked up to Brennan. "I thought you'd want to know. His real name was Avery Ross. He's done multiple stays in both Quebec and the States. His longest stay being 9 years for manslaughter in Akron, Ohio. He was let out in 99."

"Thanks." She nodded and he walked away.

Brennan crossed her arms thinking. Thinking about the 15 year old girl who was raped then killed. Thinking about why. Was it because she was pregnant? Because she spotted the man her stepfather hired to watch her? Or, was it because this Ross guy tried to rape her too? Had she fought back? Is that what killed her?

She sighed, thinking about how that poor girl would never have justice served because the man who wronged her took the cowardly way out. And her stepfather would never see trial for hiring him.

For Brennan every case was hard but this one hit her like a ton of bricks. She was exhausted and so was her faith in humanity.

'_Why? Why was this one so hard? Was it because of her age?_'

'_No. I've worked with the remains of dozens of children in the past._'

'_Was it because she was abused?_'

'_Maybe._'

'_What about...Him?_' She shook her head stopping that thought right there.

'_No feelings remember?_'

At that moment Booth turned to her, almost as if on cue. "Hey Bones... I know you're upset about how this case ended but at least we learned the truth. We know what happened to her and tomorrow so will everyone else. Abigail Simmons won't be forgotten that easily. People will know."

She looked up at him the pain evident in her eyes for anyone who knew where to look. "I know." She nods lightly.

He nods back slowly chewing over an idea in his head and finally making the decision to do it. "Hey, Bones... How about you let me take you out to dinner tonight... maybe it'll take your mind off of things." He suggested hopefully.

"...What you mean like a date?" She asked confused by his change in heart.

He smiled lightly. "Yeah, you could call it that."

"I don't know." She hedged, uncertainly.

"All I'm saying is... It's your last night in Montreal. The bad guy is never going to hurt anyone else. So why not enjoy the beauty of the great white north."

She didn't answer.

"How many times have you been up here and I bet you've never even done something fun here."

Brennan bit her lip thinking for a moment. "Okay."

"Really?" He asks astounded that she actually agreed.

"Yes. Let's go on a...date...It could be fun."

Booth smiled. "I have a few ideas. But, right now I say we go back to our rooms and get changed I'll meet you outside in 15 minutes."

"Ok." She nodded and they headed back to the hotel.

20 minutes later. Booth stands outside leaning against his rental and considering the night's possibilities when he hears the door open.

The noise causes him to look up and his mouth hangs open slightly as he sees what she's wearing.

"I'm ready." She said stepping out in a cocktail length deep purple dress that hung off one shoulder. Her hair was pulled back into a clip. "I wasn't sure if where we are going was causal or not so I put my hair up. Is that alright?"

"Um... Yeah... Yeah... You look... Wow." He said smiling and opening her door.

"...Thank you. You look good too of course." She said getting in.

He smiled and shook his head closing the door and circling to his side.

"So am I allowed to know where we are going or is it a surprise?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Nope. But mainly because I can't pronounce it." He smiled a Boothy grin as he started the car and she couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, you're gonna love it."

"Okay. I trust you." She said with a nod and his smile widened. It was going to be a good night.


	13. Chapter 13: A Night Out Pt 1

Chapter 13: A Night Out Pt 1

9:15 pm. They finally find a parking spot and Booth opens her door onto the teeming streets of a Montreal Friday night. Booth leads her to a place a few door up who's only proof of existence is a sign with an emblem above its door hidden in the corner of the building.

"Where are we?" Brennan asks curiously.

"You'll see." He smiled and led her through the door.

"Bonsoir Monsieur, Madame" a nod at each of them. "Bienvenue sur le Club Chasse et Pêche" 'Good evening sir and madam, welcome to Le Club Chasse et Peche'

Brennan turned to him. "You got last minute reservations at Le Club?" She asked stunned. "How?"

"I have connections. ...And by connections I mean I name dropped and promised them that you'd mention their restaurant in your next book."

Brennan laughed. "Thanks." A master, sarcastic, eye roll.

"Anytime." He smiled widely.

"Suivez-moi" 'follow me' he instructed as he led them through the bar and down winding hallways to a cellar-like chamber room with low ceilings and brick walls covered in dark paint. She looked around admiring the torch-like sconces that adorned the walls creating a romantic atmosphere.

He led them to a table and when they were seated he handed them menus, told them the specials of the night and poured their water before departing.

"What'd he say?" Booth asked lost.

"Just the specials."

Booth nodded. "So I heard the surf and turf is amazing here." He said switching the subject away from his lacking French skills.

"You don't have to do this Booth." She shook her head closing her menu and looking up at him.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"... Impress me with fancy restaurants and expensive dinners. The thought is sweet but it's not you and it is _soo _not necessary."

He smiled. "You want to skip to dessert and get out of here?"

Brennan smiled back. "More than anything." She sipped her water. "I _hate_ French food."

They laughed.

"So, if French food is off the menu. What's your favorite type of food?"

She thought for a moment and smiled. "This little tribe in the woods of South Africa, they make this... What?" She asked a laughing Booth.

"Nothing."

"Why are you laughing at me? Did I say something stupid?"

"No. No. I think it's…it's cute. …I like it." He said smiling.

"Well what's your favorite type of food, Mr. Smartass?"

"Pizza."

She laughed. "...Ok. I'll accept that. What type?"

"Doesn't matter as long as there is cheese and sauce I'm happy." He shrugged.

"Bonsoir êtes-vous prêt à commander?" 'Good evening are you ready to order?'

"Juste dessert, s'il vous plaît" 'Just dessert please.'

"Oui madame, que voudriez-vous." 'Yes ma'am. What would you like?'

"Nous surprendre." 'Surprise us.' She said dismissively giving him a look that said she really did not care.

He nodded and took their menus before departing with an eye roll.

"Ok, I don't need to speak the language to know that he was pissed." Booth said with a knowing smile.

Brennan shrugged. "We'll leave him a good tip."


	14. Chapter 14: A Night Out 2

Chapter 14: A night out pt 2

They had just finished their raspberry chocolate soufflé and blueberry crème freshe tart when Brennan noticed that Booth was staring at her.

She looked back at him an uncomfortable smile forming on her face. "What?"

"This was fun."

"Don't sound so surprised." She laughed.

He smiled. "Wow, I didn't mean it like that. That sounded bad, didn't it?"

"Yeah." She nodded honestly. "...But if you play your cards right I might not hold it against you."

He smiled and winked at her. "I'll do my best."

She rolled her eyes with a laugh. "So where are we headed next?"

"...Well... If I told you... it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now, would it." He whispered leaning in closely.

"No. I guess it wouldn't." She shook her head with a smile and they left walking out into the freezing night air.

Brennan started in the direction of the car and Booth grabbed her hand. She turned back to him.

He shook his head. "We're not going far."

She gave in and followed him, his warm hand sending Goosebumps up her spine. They weaved down the street around the corner and up a few more blocks before he led her into a bar on the corner.

It was a small place with a decent sized crowd and good music.

"Hey Seeley. Bro what's up?" The man from behind the bar greeted as he placed the glass he was wiping back on the bar and hopped the counter. As he moved closer Brennan got a good look at him. He was tall, maybe 6'2", with a square jaw and broad shoulders. And although she was certain she'd never met him before he looked strangely familiar.

"Oh boy, here we go." Booth whispered in her ear when he saw him coming. "Jared! Hey! I thought you weren't working tonight."

He shrugged. "I picked up an extra shift. So who's this lovely lady? Bonjour madammosel je suis Jared et mon frère est loin d'être aussi amusant que moi." he started with a waggle of his eyebrows and a kiss on her hand. 'Hello I'm Jared and my brother is nowhere near as much fun as I am.'

"Hi I'm Tempe." She greeted pretending not to understand him.

"...Nice to meet you Tempe. ...Well I should leave you two alone. Have fun big Brotha." He said seeing the look on Booth's face informing him that it was time to leave. He smiled patting him on the shoulder and walking away.

"...Sorry about him."

"That was your brother?" Brennan said amazed. Even with all of her knowledge of genetics she was amazed how different they were.

"Oh God, what did he say to you?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Nothing. Just that he hopes I have a good time with you tonight."

"...Uh huh." He said disbelievingly. "We can go someplace else if you want."

"No. This place seems fun."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Shut up and dance with me." She said pulling the clip out of her hair and letting it fall down her back.

"…Yes Ma'am." He nodded staring slightly as she pulled him in towards the floor.

He flourished his hand and bowed to her offering his hand and inviting her to dance. She took his hand with an eye roll and they begin to dance.

He spins her and twirls her towards him and she laughs as she spins back out. "You're pretty good at this." She whispered, their hands intertwining, as the song changed and a slower one began.

"Having a good partner helps." He whispered back. "I didn't know you danced."

"I took a few years of lessons in middle school... and if you tell anyone that I will have to hurt you. ...What about you? You're pretty nimble."

"...4 years of ballet..."

"What?" She laughed. "You took ballet!?" He nodded. "...When? ...Why?"

"College. Hockey. It's supposed to be good for your game."

She nodded. "The movements repeated in ballet have been proven to strengthen certain muscle attachments in-"

Booth laughed. "let's just say I won't tell if you don't." He said with a boyish grin.

"Deal." She smiled lightly, looking into his eyes.

"...You want a drink?" He suggested breaking the tense stare.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, very much so."


	15. Chapter 15: A Night Out Pt 3

Chapter 15: A Night Out Pt. 3

Hours passed and drinks were drunk and they were laughing like crazy.

"OK favorite... song?" Booth asked curiously.

"Easy. Beethoven's 5th."

He laughed. "I said song not symphony."

"It soothes me." She laughed along with him.

"Alright, alright." He nodded accepting it.

"Well what about you? What's your favorite song?"

He smiled as the song changed and 'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner started "This one."

"Hot Blooded. Nice!"

"You know Foreigner?" He said impressed.

She smiled. "I know a lot of things."

He nodded "I'll bet you do."

She winked at him overly dramatically and they laughed again and continued their game.

"Your first love. When, where, and who."

She looked at her hands, awkwardly. "No one."

"Huh?" Confused.

She shrugged. "I thought I had it once but I was wrong. I guess it just never happened for me."

"...Tempe I'm sorry I-"

"No it's alright. Really." She insisted. "Favorite author of all time?"

"You."

"No seriously." She shook her head.

"I am being serious. I've read all of your books. I am a huge fan."

Brennan smiled lightly, her cheeks flaring red. "Well, thank you."

"Well, I guess I'm kinda biased. Agent Lister _is_ based on me after all."

"What!? No. He's not."

"Oh, he _soo_ is."

"No. I despised you. Why the Hell would I base a character on you?"

"...You despised me?"

"...A little." She confessed with a small shrug as she sipped her drink.

"...Do you still?" He asked leaning in closer.

She shrugged again moving in closer as a smile spread across her face. "I haven't decided yet."

Booth smiled lightly and Brennan's heart pounded in her chest as their lips slowly neared.

And just as they were about to meet Booth got beaned in the head by a nerf football. "Hey lovebirds get a room." Jared called from behind the bar.

Booth grumbled, cussing under his breath as he threw it back and knocked the glass right out of his brother's hand, causing it to shatter on the floor.

"Nice shot." Brennan smiled, impressed.

"Who do you think taught him." He winked.

Jared rang a bell loudly. "Alrighty, we're now officially closed. You don't have to go home but you sure as Hell can't stay here."

They looked around as the few people who were still there filed out and Booth headed to the bar to pay their tab.

"She's cute." Jared said smiling as he swept up the glass.

"I know. And in the future, if you could at least _try_ to act your age, that would be fantastic. Because getting nailed in the face with a football, doesn't exactly set the mood."

"If I wanted to act my age Seeley I'd be a cop like you." He said smiling.

"Not for long, they'll probably have to fire me when I shoot your ass" he said handing Jared the money for their drinks.

"I can get you a job bussing tables." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Booth rolled his eyes.

"It's on me." He said pushing Booth's money back. "Use it to get a room." He smirked again with a small laugh.

"Oh Jared, you're hilarious." Sarcastic, as he headed back to the table.

"Hey Seel!" He turned back. "Good to see you bro."

"You too man." He smiled back and he met Brennan at the table.

"You ready to go?" He asked tossing his coat on.

"Yeah. Let's go." She smiled as she stood and walked out with him.


	16. Chapter 16: Goodnight

Chapter 16: Goodnight

Booth and Brennan arrived back at their hotel and were saying goodnight in the hallway in front of Brennan's room.

"Thank you." Brennan said with a light smile.

"For what?" He asked curious.

"For a good night. For ...taking my mind off the horrible things people can do to each other."

"Anytime." He nodded lightly and turned to head back to his room.

Brennan nodded and did the same as Booth turned back. "Bones wait!" He sighed, crossing to her and she met his eyes. "...There's one more thing I need to try." He took her face in his hands and kissed her strongly.

"Did you... learn what you needed to?" Brennan asked quietly not wanting the night to end there.

He smiled widely. "Yeah. I did." He pulled her back in and moved her back through the door and towards her bed.

She undid the buttons of his shirt furiously as he pulled her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, she pushed both his shirt and coat off at the same time and her head hit the pillow.

She stared up at him as he knelt above her a wide smile on his face and his eyes darkened with lust.

This hadn't been the first time she'd seen him shirtless but this time was different, she couldn't help but touch him.

~MA~~MA~~MA~~MA~~MA~~MA~~MA~~MA~~MA~

He kissed her neck as she traced the contours of his chest down to the belt on his pants.

He kissed down her neck his hand finding the zipper on her dress and pulling it down.

She sat up pulling the dress up over her head revealing her supple breasts and a low groan escaped Booth's throat. She smiled and pulled his lips back to hers, Their tongues vying for dominance and their hands exploring each other's bodies until they were gasping for air.

He moved down her body peppering kisses until he reached her soft supple breasts and pulled one of nipples into his mouth.

"Oooh yeah. ...Oh my god." She moaned her eyes closing as she embraced the pleasurable sensation.

He smiled loving the sound of her, and moved to the other one.

"Mmmm. Right there." She moaned again. "Oh Seeley! Yes!"

He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

She looked back confused. "What? ...wha-what's wrong?" She asked surprised by his actions.

"…You called me Seeley…"

"...Yeah... I guess I did... Is that... Bad?" She asked confused as she tried to slow her panic.

He shook his head "Nope." He pulled her in kissing her strongly.

She reached down and unbuckled his belt pulling it off in one quick movement, unzipping his jeans and sliding his pants and boxers down and off. His hard cock sprang forward and he grunted as he yanked her panties off and pulled her to him.

She giggled, loving his take charge attitude as their tongues vied for dominance once more, his hands slowly tracing down her ribs to her side and cupped her firm butt in his hands pulling her hips closer to him.

He rotated his hips gently teasing her opening with his dick. She moaned as he moved slowly, torturously, her clit throbbing with every heart beat. "Mmmm... I need you... I want you... Inside me Seeley. ...Please." She practically begged between kisses.

"Whatever you want baby." He smiled and thrust into her. Her breath caught and she let out a loud moan.

"fffffuck." He groaned as she gasped in pleasure, her back arching and her hips grinding into him.

"Oooh...Mmmm. Seeley!" She moaned her head rolling back.

He steadied himself and thrust into her again and again picking up speed as the pleasure grew stronger and the moaning grew louder.

"Yes! Yes! Yessss! Oh yes! Seeley!" She practically screamed as she came around him, her nails trailing roughly down his back.

He grunted once more as he lost it, blowing inside of her and rolling off to the side.

~MA~~MA~~MA~~MA~~MA~~MA~~MA~

For a long time the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and the low rustling of sheets as they adjusted their positions.

She looked up at him finally with a smile and as he met her gaze they both started laughing. She rolled into him placing her head on his shoulder and kissing his neck then his lips. "That was fun."

"That was..."

"Amazing." She finished.

"Exactly." They laughed and He smiled a Boothy grin. "Definitely not where I thought this night was gonna end."

"I'm glad it did."

"Oh really?" he waggled his eyebrows.

She laughed. "Really."

He smiled contently and kissed her. "Me too."

"I would very much... Like to try that again. ...if you're up for it." She suggested between kisses.

"Oh, Hell yeah." He nodded with a smile and kissed her again.

A/N: So this chapter kind of just happened like this… please comment and let me know what you think about this little scene. Honest opinions please.


	17. Chapter 17: Mornings

Chapter 17: Mornings

Brennan woke up to the sun flowing through her window and her head pounding slightly.

She sat up looking around and realized she was alone.

'_Did that really happen or was last night all a dream?_' She asked herself feeling a bit disoriented by her jumbled memories of the night before.

'_Calm yourself Brennan._' She sighed and got out of bed heading into the bathroom and sliding her robe onto her body on the way. She reached over and turned the water on straight hot then she added bubbles and bath salts and waited for it to fill.

'_It all seemed so real._'

'_If it was, why did he leave?_'

'_...I don't know._' she shook her head and slipped the robe off.

Just as she was about to climb in, there was a knock at her door. She pulled the robe back on and held it closed as she headed to the door.

She opened it to see Booth standing before her holding a tray with two coffees and a paper bag. "Morning."

'_He brought you breakfast? That's sweet._'

"Hi." She said as all the color rushing to her face. "...Come in." She stepped aside to allow him entrance.

'_I told you so._'

He walked in, placed the bag down on the table and then handed her a cup of coffee.

'_Yeah… We'll see._'

She took a sip and then placed her cup back on the table. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." He said with a small grin, taking a sip of his coffee.

Brennan smiled lightly and took his coffee placing it on the table. "Thank you." She repeated pulling him into a kiss.

He smiled, pulling her in by the hips so her stomach was against his groin. Her fingers laced in his hair and his hands cupped her ass.

And after a long oxygen deprived couple of minutes they pulled apart to breath and he leaned his forehead against hers. "Hope I didn't wake you."

She shook her head. "I was just about to take a bath... Care to join me?"

He smiled. "Alright."

She took his hand and led him to the bathroom, dropping clothes along the way, he was standing in his boxers by the time they reached the tub.

She smiled and turned towards him, dropping the robe to the floor, and stepping in to the steaming hot water.

"That is soo hot." He dropped his boxers and followed suit.

Five minutes later they sat soaking in the warm water.

"What time is your flight?"

"2." She sighed lacing their fingers. "You?"

"7:30."

"Then back to Boston." She nodded.

"Buffalo."

"I thought you said you were in Boston."

"I was, but, I'm stationed in Buffalo."

"Oh."

"It's not that bad. It's…"

"Boring."

"I was gonna say quiet." They laughed. "But it is, a bit. Yeah." he confessed. "Most of the interesting stuff is handled by the local PD."

"How'd you end up in Buffalo?"

"They needed a new head to their special crimes division."

"Impressive."

"Not as great as DC."

She shrugged. "I'm still impressed." She smiled kissing him.

Her phone rang.

"Mmm. Ignore it."

She grabbed for her phone to turn it off and it slipped from her hand and into the water.

"Shit."

Booth smiled. "Told you so."

"Shut up." She laughed kissing him again.


End file.
